Perishable goods should be kept below certain temperatures during shipping to prevent them from spoiling before they reach their destination. Often, perishable goods are shipped in containers that contain gel or ice packs to help maintain the necessary temperature. The containers themselves may also contain bags or liners to help keep the items cool during transport. Gel and ice packs, as well as specially-formed liners for shipping containers, require additional materials and manufacturing steps and can add to the overall cost of shipping. For example, known liners may require the assembly of multiple pieces to be placed in the shipping container, such as the chill box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,957 or the shipping container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,811. Other known liners that are formed as one, unitary body have complex designs that may be bulky, difficult to fold, and may not efficiently utilize space inside of the shipping container, thus increasing transportation costs, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,284,088.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in insulating container liners in which the foregoing and other difficulties are reduced or eliminated.